CHAIN OF LIES
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Muerto Zero, tendría que terminar la rebelión. Todos pensaban eso, pero el emperador tiene otros planes para Lelouch. Un nuevo gobernante será enviado al área once. Ni más ni menos que Lelouch Vi Britannia. Advertencias: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** _CHAIN OF LIES_

 **Autor:** LEGNAEL

 **Resumen.** _Muerto Zero, tendría que terminar la rebelión. Todos pensaban eso, pero el emperador tiene otros planes para Lelouch. Un nuevo gobernante será enviado al área once. Ni más ni menos que Lelouch Vi Britannia. Advertencias: YAOI_

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass, no me pertenece. Todo lo escrito aquí, es sin fines de lucro.

 **Notas de la autora:** solo diré que me tenía que quitar la espinita de escribir un fic de este fandom. Al principio no tenía idea de cuál sería la trama, pero llegó como un flashazo. El fic estará ambientado al finalizar las ovas de Code Geass: GaidenBoukoku no Akito.

 **Paring:** Suzaku  &Lelouch.

 **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 1. Cadena de mentiras**

El emperador miró el cuerpo derrumbado de su hijo, no le importaba si la condición de su hijo estuviera inestable en ese momento, por los informes de Rolo se percató de que su Geass no había sido completamente efectivo en Lelouch, la cordura del supuesto príncipe muerto se encontraba difusa, fragmentos de su propia personalidad combinada con la falsa personalidad de Julius. Definitivamente sus planes en _Euro-Britannia_ terminaron en un estrepitoso fracaso.

Zero el príncipe desterrado estuvo a punto de clavarle las garras al imperio, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Lelouch aplacaría la propia rebelión que el encabezo. Era lo más correcto desde su punto de vista,Schneizel por todos los medios silencio a los _elevens_ rebeldes aun así, él no era tonto si había inconformes. Los rebeldes habían probado un pequeña pizca de victoria en las batallas que ganaron bajo el liderazgo de los caballeros negros, pero sin su pilar, estos seguramente estarían desorganizados y dispersos. Un líder, no podía ser cualquiera, pero al ser un hombre enmascarado, un símbolo que une voluntades; Zero era demasiado peligroso, no solo era un líder, Zero significaba que podía ser cualquiera.

Regresando al incidente de la princesa genocida. Nunca creyó capaz a Lelouch de ordenarle a Euphemia una acción en extremo radical, al contrario de lo que pensarán los demás, para él, como padre y como emperador fue algo satisfactorio ver a su descendencia hacer todo lo posible por ganar, un movimiento digno, un movimiento que demostraba que su heredero tenía una conciencia acerca de lo que significaba la guerra. Lelouch era ambicioso, no se detendría hasta lograr sus objetivos. Veía el potencial en ello, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba con la aptitud de Lelouch… en el continente europeo intento doblegarlos sin tener pérdidas, era algo estúpido –una guerra no se gana sin verter la sangre de ambos bandos– pero después del fiasco en utilizarlo para controlar Euro-Britannia; concentro su mirada en su descendiente – _Geass_ – el poder de los reyes.

Fue como una epifanía, en ese momento supo que freno su control total sobre el príncipe, el Geass no le permitió controlar al cien por ciento la mente de Lelouch. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Charles Zi Britannia.

– Caballero Kururugi –llamó al _Knight of Seven_.

De inmediato el castaño se mostró, haciendo una reverencia, mientras quedaba hincado con su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la mirada enfocada en el suelo. Todo aquel protocolo parecía innecesario, no obstante era propio de cualquier persona que estaba en presencia de su excelencia imperial.

– Lleva a Lelouch a la sala de operaciones.

Suzaku se quedó ligeramente inquieto. «– _¿Por qué tendría que llevarlo a ese lugar?_ –», aun así no objeto nada. Miró el cuerpo desplomado de lo que alguna vez los terroristas conocieron como Zero. Aún conservaba las ropas que utilizó bajo el seudónimo de Julius Kingsley.

– Sí, su majestad –respondió de forma diplomática.

Cargo al preso sin el menor ápice de sutileza. Durante algunos segundos solo escucho la respiración lenta, si no fuera porque Lelouch aún exhalaba pensaría que estaba muerto. Pero no, Lelouch merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Mató a Euphie, después de haberla obligado a ordenar el genocidio en contra de los japoneses. Cerro sus puños fuertemente, tanto que posiblemente se había lastimados con sus propios dedos y uñas. Recordó el rostro convaleciente de Euphie y sus últimas palabras agonizantes, como el rostro que alguna vez mostro vida se tornó de un color pálido mortecino, su odio se acrecentaba más; pero simplemente no podía dejar morir a Lelouch.

– La muerte sólo sería una salvación para ti–musitó quedamente. Tenía que hacerse a la idea, Lelouch no era el amigo que alguna vez tuvo, era un demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cabeza le martillaba, era un dolor tan punzante lo que ocasiono que despertará. Vio una serie de aparatos conectados a él, analizo el lugar inundado de blanco, el olor le desagrado. La cabeza le dolía. «– ¿En dónde? –se cuestionó mentalmente».Su visión se encontraba parcialmente borrosa, tenía vendado el ojo izquierdo. Estaba por quitarse los vendajes cuando escucho una voz masculina interrumpir.

– Es bueno que despertará, príncipe –la voz era cortante y concisa.

Miro de reojo al hombre. Cabello castaño y ojos verdes, le parecía haberlo visto antes; sin embargo no recordaba en dónde. Recordó de golpe, tanta información comenzó a saturar su cerebro, dejó pasar a segundo plano al sujeto que estaba en su presencia. Él era el décimo primer príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britania: Lelouch Vi Britannia. Muchos de sus recuerdos estaban confusos, sin embargo recordaba claramente su nombre, el nombre de sus padres y el nombre de su hermana.

– ¡¿Nunnally?! –pronunció el nombre con preocupación.

– La princesa Nunnally –dudó en hablar–. Lamento recordarle que la princesa falleció en el atentado que hubo en la villa imperial de Aries.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Porque lo que escuchaba le sonaba a intentaba recapitular su vida. O los fragmentos, la mayoría de su infancia. La muerte de su madre y su hermana. Se había quedado solo en… el palacio _Belial*1_. Un golpe de realidad lo asaltó.

– ¿Que hago en un hospital? –demando saber.

– Intente calmarse –pidió el castaño.

– Comprenda su posición –habló altivo–. Si no me equivoco usted es… un completo desconocido –sentenció.

Observó cómo el rostro del contrario mostró un leve enojo, pero no dijo nada. Así se suponía que era el orden de las cosas, el sujeto debía conocer su estatus jerárquico, por la forma en que este vestía debía ser uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, el usual traje blanco con adornos bordados en oro.

– Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Kururugi Suzaku, el séptimo caballero de la mesa redonda.

– ¡¿Usted es japonés?! –más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Esto lo descoloco un poco, después de todo, los caballeros de la mesa redonda eran miembros pertenecientes a familias nobles de origen británico.

– Sí.

– De acuerdo –medito sin darle mucha importancia al asunto–. Entonces, Kururugi, ¿qué sucedió?... mis recuerdos están confusos.

– Ha habido un per de sublevaciones en el área once –dijo–. La orden de caballeros negros.

El nombre era completamente lo opuesta a la orden de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Aquello debía ser la oposición que había nacido en contra de Britannia.

– En sus acciones radicales se perdieron la vida del príncipe Clovis y la princesa Euphemia.

– Disculpe, Kururugi. A mí no me concierne nada lo que suceda con mis medios hermanos.

– Lo lamento, seré más accidente fue un atentado.

– Por lo que me dice, Kururugi ha habido daños, un par de herederos muertos –musito con sarcasmo–. Ya atraparon al culpable –exigió saber.

– El terrorista fue ejecutado –reveló el caballero.

Lelouch examinó el rostro de Suzaku, pero simplemente algo no lo convencía. Podría asegurar que Kururugi lo odiaba, lo noto en el destello de aquellos orbes verdes.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Cornelia? –pregunto, pese a que se estaba contradiciendo.

– La segunda princesa imperial.

Analizando lo dicho por Kururugi, todo apuntaba a un integrante de la familia real, no a un simple terrorista. Si no fuera porque Clovis estaba muerto, lo consideraría un posible sospechoso. Después estaba Euphemia, en su cabeza no concebía que Cornelia asesinara a su hermana, añadiendo el hecho de que la mujer está desaparecida, sin embargo no se confiaría solo por la supuesta desaparición de Cornelia. Otro potencial candidato era el segundo príncipe, Schneizel El Britannia.

– Háblame del atentado que hubo en mi contra.

– No es propicio, aún sigue recuperándose.

– Yo decidiré eso –expuso con voz firme.

Escucho los detalles, al parecer había un grupo terrorista llamado – _la orden de los caballeros negros_ –, quienes se oponían a imperio Británico. El palacio Belial, había sido elegido el lugar designado para mantener preso al terrorista conocido como Zero.

– Debo suponer, que mi deber era mantener encerrado a ese tal Zero hasta su ejecución.

– Es correcto su alteza, algunos terroristas descubrieron la ubicación de su líder e intentaron liberarlo.

Internamente ponía en duda las palabras de Suzaku. Britannia debía ser más que segura en contra de terroristas japoneses.

– Perdió su ojo izquierdo –informo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Palacio Belial: Es el palacio en el que estuvo Nunnally entre 2017 y 2018.

 **Notas finales:** mirando al pasado me recordé que tenía la idea de que no se debe publicar cuando se tienen más fics, pero ahora comprendo a los demás fanfickers, simplemente no se puede luchar contra el impulso de publicar algo nuevo.

Por un momento me sentí como las chicas de Clamp y su manía por los ojos.

Uno de los momentos más difíciles después de escribir un fic, es el momento de ponerlo un nombre, sin olvidar el resumen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass, no me pertenece. Si me hubiera pertenecido, me robaría a Lelouch.

 **Notas de la autora:** Dejando eso de lado estaba insegura del título del fic, pensé el – _Lie to me_ – (nada que ver con la serie de ese nombre, me gusta esa canción de Benjamín Breaking), aunque también pensé en – _WhatLiesBeneath_?– (También del mismo grupo).

Gracias a los Reviews y a los Follows. Lo juro, tenia mis reservas antes de publicar este fic. Mil gracias.

 **Advertencias:** YAOI (a futuro), trama, intriga.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 2. Nombramiento**

Tenía la fija en techo, miraba solo hacia arriba sin importarle nada en ese momento. Sumido enteramente en sus pensamientos no podía evitar especular que todo le parecía ajeno. En cuanto fue capaz de ponerse de pie quiso investigar los eventos brevemente relatados por Kururugi. No le tomo demasiada importancia en ese momento, en el que su padre dispuso que se trasladara a la capital del imperio, _Pendragón_. La ostentosa capital británica, solo era eso, un paraíso artificial, nada destacable, nada que le terminará de agradar. Tal vez Nunnally estaría más que feliz en aquel falso Edén.

– Nunnally –el nombre escapo de sus labios.

Cuando escucho que estaba muerta, estuvo a punto de rebatirle al japonés y decirle que clase de disparates decía. Y ahí estaba, meditando el evento en el que perdió a su familia. Solo significaba algo – _sucesión_ –, la historia que se repite de forma continua en las monarquías, el deseo del poder absoluto para gobernar a una nación. Ninguno de los herederos estaba exento, siempre y cuando se estuviera vivo, era más que suficiente para desatar una guerra interna por el trono. Aunque no solo eran los príncipes y princesas, también cavia la posibilidad de las – _emperatrices_ –. Desde su infancia lo supo, su madre Marianne al ser de origen plebeyo no era del todo aceptada en la corte real, aun así nunca inclino su mirada ante las demás esposas de su padre. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte, sumándole el hecho de que el pueblo la amaba, – _los celos y la envidia_ – terminaron sesgando la vida de su madre y de su hermana.

Por su parte el emperador no movió ni un solo dedo para buscar venganza, eso solo le dejo clara su posición – _eran personas reemplazables_ –. Por cada princesa, príncipe y emperatriz siempre había alguien que podía ocupar el lugar vacío.

La debilidad, no era permitida dentro de la familia imperial.

« – ¿Por qué?–. Por mucho que lo meditará él no era una persona capaz de quedarse callado frente a la muerte de sus familia».

Solo termino alejándose de todo. Encerrándose en el castillo Belial.

– Soy un cobarde –.Bufo molesto, sintió que su estómago se revolvía de la ira. Era tiempo de dejar de pretender que el mundo externo no existía.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sabiendo lo que Kururugi le conto – _¿Qué se puede considerar verdad?_ –. Todo lo que sabía era por lo que Kururugi le había dicho. No podía solo depender del punto de vista del japonés, sin contar que ahora tenía al susodicho rondándolo a sol y a sombra. Siempre que intentaba evitar al japonés, este le decía: –son sólo medidas de precaución, su majestad–. En el fondo Lelouch sospechaba que el castaño lo odiaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado en su puerta, sólo podía ser el Kururugi.

– Pasa –expresó con pesar.

– Buenos días, príncipe –saludo mientras hacía una ligera inclinación a modo de reverencia.

Lelouch no se inmuto ni siquiera en mirar a su visitante. Siguió mirando al techo, como si no hubiera otra cosa que ver en aquel lugar.

Los orbes verdes del extranjero se encontraron con que su alteza aún permanecía en pijamas. Un ligero bostezo escapó de los labios de Vi Britannia, el británico no necesitaba ver al contrario para saber que el caballero tenía fruncido el ceño.

– Su alteza, tendría que estar listo –sentenció Suzaku.

– En serio. Pensé que aún era temprano. No pensé que te tomaras en serio los aburridos protocolos de la corte inglesa –repuso–, tal vez sea porque eres japonés –conjeturó–. He escuchado que son serios los japoneses. Cómo sea, Lord Kururugi. Podría decir que aún no me encuentro bien.

– Su alteza –intento no perder los estribos–. El emperador pidió explícitamente su asistencia.

– Seguro que no notará mi ausencia, tiene otros cien hijos que de seguro estarán presentes. Además –alegó– me duele la cabeza.

– ¡Deje de ser malcriado! –elevó ligeramente la voz.

– Duraste menos de lo que creí –comentó Lelouch–. Ve el lado bueno, yo solo estaba tratando de sacarte de tus cabales. Me intriga saber cuánto tiempo hubieras durado bajo el mando de Clovis.

Suzaku se quedó sin palabras. – ¿A qué diablos se refería Lelouch?–, meditó su respuesta.

– No es nada –le espetó–. Solo que no comprendo en qué piensas. Eres un extranjero, tu país fue conquistado, aun así trabajas para el imperio que destruyó y tomó la libertad de tu país. Eres como un perro amaestrado –soltó sin tacto.

– Si me disculpa, eso no tiene nada que ver con usted –acotó el castaño.

Entonces miro el rostro del contrario, por un segundo vio la ira en aquellos ojos. El hombre en cuestión era alguien sospechoso. Suzaku Kururugi, nacido el 8 de octubre del año 2000, nacionalidad japonesa. 18 años. Padre, Genbu Kururugi, primer ministro de Japón antes de convertirse en el área once (destacando el hecho de que Genbu, cometió suicidio cuando Britannia declaro la guerra a Japón). Madre, desconocida. Consiguió la nacionalidad al enlistarse en el ejército británico, también estuvo acusado de asesinar a Clovis, siendo condenado a ser ejecutado. Milagrosamente fue rescatado por Zero – _el terrorista_ – el segundo se confesó públicamente ser el culpable del deceso Clovis La Britannia. El segundo cabo suelto, después de que Zero rescatará a Kururugi, este regreso de nuevo al ejército.

«– No cualquiera arriesgaría su vida por alguien –Especulo mentalmente. –Zero debía tener un fuerte lazo con Suzaku–».

Por azares del destino terminó siendo piloto de Lancelot (este Knightmare Frame de última generación fue creado por el profesor Lloyd). Demasiadas buenas coincidencias. Después el hecho más improbable y raro de todos. Suzaku, se convirtió en el caballero de su hermana Euphemia. De hecho le intrigaba que Cornelia no pegara un grito al cielo.

– Euphemia –musito bajo. El hecho era demasiado turbio, su media hermana no era capaz de asesinar ni a una mosca, pero termino ordenando la aniquilación de los japoneses.

Escucho que Kururugi aclaraba su garganta, vislumbro la molestia en sus ojos cuando menciono el nombre de la difunta.

– Su alteza, le recuerdo que si esto sigue así va a tener que correr.

– Que molesto. Espera a que me cambie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño esperaba a las afueras de la habitación de Lelouch. – _¿Cuánto tiempo duraría la mentira?_ –. Julius Kingsley, rememoro a aquella personalidad falsa; y como algunas veces la mente de este en algunos momentos intentaba recobrar el control. – _Girasoles_ –, comprendía perfectamente porque añoraba a aquellas flores, durante su estadía en una de las celdas del continente europeo. Entonces se escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Durante unos segundo Suzaku vio el vestuario de Lelouch. Un traje negro con adornos hechos de oro.

– Andando –ordeno Lelouch mientras apresuraba su paso. Después de todo el salón del trono estaba bastante alejado de su recamara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala del trono estaba concurrida aquella mañana. El emperador, todavía no hacia acto de presencia. Pero no era por ello el motivo de su reunión, algunos de los príncipes y princesas imperiales estaban a la expectativa de ver al decimoprimer príncipe, después de su autoimpuesto encierro. La puerta se abrió y por ella vieron entrar a su medio hermano, caminar de forma estoica, ignorando prácticamente a cada uno de los presentes. Schneizel, fue el primero en acercarse a saludar.

– Lelouch. Pareces estar bien.

– Schneizel, no requirió ningún tipo de adulación.

– Yo… –sonrió ligeramente–. Me crees capaz de adularte, lo haría si dejaras esa fase autodestructiva tuya –le espetó–. Es bueno ver que después de tantos años, siendo un ermitaño te dignes a aparecer –comunico con un ligero sarcasmo en su voz.

Ambos príncipes pudieron haber seguido profesándose el nulo afecto que se tenían, pero fueron interrumpidos por el vocero oficial quien anuncio con voz clara y fuerte: – Su excelencia, el nonagésimo octavo emperador, su ilustre alteza Charles Zi Britannia.

El lugar quedo sumido en silencio, los congregados de inmediato comenzaron a reverenciar al emperador. Era signo de respeto mantener la vista en el suelo hasta que su magnificencia ordenara lo tomo asiento en el trono, raramente asistía acompañado de alguna de sus esposas.

– De pie –decreto.

Todos sabían el motivo de aquella reunión.

– Como sabrán es el deber de mis herederos vigilar nuestros territorios –entono–. Esta vez enviare un nuevo gobernante al área once.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, después de todo ese lugar era una zona –problemática–. Nadie quería la obligación convertirse en el gobernador de los Elevens. No después de que el pequeño país tuviera una enfrenta de tal magnitud, el descontento y la ira expresada por sus habitantes era subyugada, pero no sería frenada para siempre. A pesar de que Zero estaba muerto, este fue considerado como un mártir, un símbolo, algo que unificaba las creencias de los lugareños. El segundo príncipe había frenado tenuemente el enojo popular; no obstante no era suficiente.

– Por decreto, el décimo primer príncipe en sucesión al trono del Sacro Imperio Británico, Lelouch Vi Britannia, será nombrado gobernador del área once.

Internamente los herederos británicos suspiraron, aquel desdichado fue lanzado directamente al infierno. Empero, contra todo pronóstico Lelouch camino a paso firme hacia el trono de su padre, se hinco de forma impávida esperando que su nombramiento fuera oficial. Charles miro a su vástago, mientras se ponía de pie, y tomando su centro –la representación de su poder– señalo el hombre izquierdo, luego el derecho y por último la cabeza.

– Puedes ponerte de pie, Gobernador Vi Britannia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El magnánimo acontecimiento fue televisado de forma obligatoria en el área once. La indignación se acrecentaba en el corazón de aquella nación conquistada.

Nadie estaba conforme.

Nadie era feliz.

Nadie podía expresarse libremente.

No existía el derecho ni la justicia. Aun así esta vez no se quedarían callados. Actuarían.

La mujer tomo un pedazo de pizza, continuo abrazando a Cheese-kun, si apartar la mirada de aquel pequeño monitor. – _Su contratista_ –, aquel que cumpliría su deseo, carecía del Geass.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:** pues creo que ninguna por el momento.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

anySuzuki: hola, gracias por leer. Me alegra que te gustará la trama (lo admito surgió sola). Si definitivamente va a ser un embrollo, y más cuando –todos mienten– y algunos pecan –de falta de información–. Ya veremos como continua todo. Si, de hecho pensé primero en C.C., pero se podría decir que me atrae más una relación de odio-amor, entre el príncipe y el caballero. Si la continuaré, no se preocupen si desaparezco, como menciono en el tiempo de actualización no me escapo más de tres meses, en caso de algo que este fuera de mi control. Seeyou!

Kal3ms: –aclaración: técnicamente el emperador anuncio que ejecutaron a Zero, prácticamente el problema será el área once–. Espero no demorar mucho con las actualizaciones, pero comento, hay veces en que me da por desaparecer un rato, no es mucho tiempo, espero que no se dé el caso. Pero VidaReal se interpone en mis planes U_U. Me hace feliz saber que te gusto este nuevo enfoque. Seeyou!

Roxelani: hola, si lo mismo opino yo, Suzaku es el Pinocho de los Pinochos, pero ni modos. Recuerda –Lie to me–. Seeyou!

Riruka: me pones en un dilema, al que no sé cómo contestarte en este momento. Seeyou!

Galatea: hola, no puedo prometer nada, solo esperemos que no se dé el caso, ya que una nunca sabe lo que depara el futuro. No abandono los fics, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para llevarlo hasta el final. Por cierto, tu Nick es por Galatea de Claymore?Seeyou!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Code Geass, no me pertenece. Si me hubiera pertenecido, me robaría a Lelouch.

Notas de la autora: kufufu, lo dijo soy pésima describiendo ropa. Pero se hace el intento, entonces me dije, si vamos a mandar a Lelouch al área once tiene que ser con un atuendo apropiado para la situación. Afortunadamente encontré una imagen de Lelouch y su nuevo atuendo, lo que me lleva a pensar, y si las Clamp no se hubieran dedicado a ser mangakas, tienen el potencial más que suficiente para ser modistas. ( imgur mB6JPLU )

No sé qué más decir… ah ya se, estaba pensando recientemente en los clones de Li Shaoran (alias sus primos), pero si consideramos que Shaoran (de Sakura card captor), después tenemos al primo Kururugi Suzaku (Code Geass) sin olvidar al primo Masaki Ichijou (Mahouka), y eso sin olvidar a los clones y originales es Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir, posiblemente se me escape otro de los familiares, pero en este momento no recuerdo si es que existe otro por ahí.

Tiempo de actualización: indefinido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3. Arribo

En cuanto terminó de leer el libro optó por agarrar la computadora portátil. Empezó tecleando las palabras –área once–, muchos resultados fueron mostrados de inmediato, pero era escasa o nula la información que realmente necesitaba, entonces en uno de los últimos resultados apareció –La princesa genocida–, no esperaba encontrar tal resultado en el que se hablaba de Euphemia, aquel sitio tenía pocas visitas, se relataba la forma cruel y despiadada como la tercera princesa imperial ordenó el genocidio en contra de los japoneses. Él sabía que la una clara receta para el fracaso era la falta de información. Dudó acerca de la veracidad de aquella información, hasta que su mirada se posó en el video. Sin temor a equivocarse estaba más que seguro que era ella, las facciones aniñadas de su media hermanada habían pasado a ser las de una hermosa joven. Aun así reparo en el extraño detalle de que la princesa parecía un títere, solo repitiendo: –matar a los japoneses–, mientras ella misma portaba una metralleta. El rostro de Euphemia no mostraba nada, temor, arrepentimiento, mucho menos miedo, solo era un rostro mecánico carente de toda expresión facial. La escena parecía tan irreal y sacada de un cuento de terror, un cuento en donde la princesa se convertía en la bruja. El nombre Zero salió a relucir como el héroe que mato a Euphemia.

La escases de la pocas fuentes en las que relataban los horrores del área once era minina, sin duda alguna todo este era obra de la familia imperial. Durante su estancia en Pendragón se aseguró de tomar prestada la información confidencial del imperio. Se mantuvo ocupado todo el viaje estudiando y preparándose para el ambiente hostil en que encontraría el país. Zero, ese nombre tal vez fue el último atisbo de esperanza que tuvieron los japoneses, cuando los héroes se convierten en villanos, y el supuesto bien no es otra cosa sino el origen del mal. Con lo referente al área Once, no estaba seguro de como denominar aquel país, después de todo Euphemia había devuelto el nombre que en días pasados les trajo esplendor a la nación del sol naciente. – ¿Japón o área Once? – sea como fuera, él no era bienvenido en ese lugar, él lo sabía sin la necesidad de palabras. Todo se enfocaría en él, posiblemente el sería considerado el rey demonio a vencer.

– Lord Kururugi –llamo–. ¿Usted conoció a Zero? –cuestiono sin apartar la mirada del contrario.

Al castaño lo tomo por sorpresa aquella pregunta. De inmediato Lelouch noto que el semblante firme del japonés se veía ligeramente aturdido ante tal pregunta.

– Fui yo quien lo capturó –confesó.

– Oh –murmuró– ¿Qué clase de persona era? –inquirió. Suzaku guardo silencio, por lo tanto el príncipe volvió a concentrar su vista en la pantalla. Esperaba saber más; pero intuía que no obtendría ningún otro detalle del caballero.

El mencionado terrorista parecía ser alguien sumamente inteligente, pero había algo que lo inquietaba el respeto. Por lo que investigo, Euphemia y Zero hablaron antes de que esta ordenara ese acto vil. Entonces – ¿Qué paso en ese intervalo?–. Ese día todo fue un caos. No esperaba respuestas de Kururugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Área 11...

C.C. miraba fijamente la pantalla de la televisión, tras de ella se encontraba Kallen quien mantenía un semblante impaciente.

– Entonces… ¿Lelouch, será el gobernador? –musito insegura la pelirroja.

La joven mitad-japonesa se odio por habar abandonado a Zero. Pero descubrir que el hombre tras la máscara era Lamperouge fue súbitamente inesperado. Lo poco que había conseguido sacarle a C.C. era que Lelouch odiaba de forma acérrima al imperio Británico, cualquiera que fuera el alias que usara recordaba la última vez que vio aquella mirada dirigida hacia ella, entonces huyó dejando a su líder a su suerte.

– No hay equivocación –sentencio la bruja–. Le quitaron el Geass.

– Entonces. ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que hablaremos con él?!

– No hay problema, no es como si el pacto que realice con el pudiera ser tan fácilmente roto –sentencio C.C.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto.

– Idearemos alguna estrategia dependiendo de cómo actué Lelouch, si no me equivoco Charles modifico sus recuerdos, es lo mismo con su personalidad. Charles es capaz de modificar la memoria hasta cierto punto pero no es un control absoluto, debe existir un poco del anterior Lelouch Lamperouge.

Kallen le regreso a C.C. una mirada consternada.

– Si no recuerda que era Zero, es nuestro enemigo –añadió C.C.– No debemos apresurar nuestras conclusiones. Después de todo, la mirada de todos los habitantes del área once recae sobre él.

La pelirroja quería hablar, a pesar de que de forma obligatoria término viviendo con la chica pizza, no era como si ambas fueran las mejores amigas del mundo, a eso sumándole el hecho de que C.C. era sumamente reservada. Con escuetas palabras le explico que era el Geass, pero nunca le menciono nada de su pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aeropuerto, 2:17 p.m.

Después de un largo viaje, por fin habían llegado a su destino. Lelouch estudio ligeramente la cultura de Japón, que posiblemente a estas alturas estaría más que en decadencia. Se levantó de su asiento y tomo el sombrero negro que durante todo el viaje solo estuvo abandonado a su lado. Cuando comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras noto las cámaras junto con los reporteros, también reparo en la comitiva de ciudadanos de origen británico que lucían emocionados por la llegada del nuevo gobernador. Mantuvo el porte estoico, mirando siempre de frente, se tenía que ser muy observador para reparar en el ojo de cristal que poseía (ciertamente no le apeteció la idea de un implante biónico para reemplazar el ojo que había perdido), mantuvo la mirada altiva. El gobernador vestía un traje negro con decoraciones doradas, al verlo muchos de los presentes no pudieron ocultar su asombro por la vestimenta estilo japonés. La capa era larga, sin necesidad de ser estorbosa y se notaba el trabajo detallado del bordado de la figura de una rosa de color rojo.

Lo reporteros fotografiaban y filmaban.

– Su excelencia –hablo una mujer rubia de ojos azules–. Podría concedernos algunas palabras.

Lelouch miro a la reportera, antes de emitir su veredicto la examino. Le sorprendió que alguien relativamente joven estuviera en aquel lugar.

– Siempre quise visitar Japón.

Los reporteros quedaron anonadados por tales palabras, después de todo el nombre de Japón quedo relegado una vez que el territorio paso a formar parte de Britannia. Todo lo que era mencionado antes de la rendición de aquel país era un tema tabú. Lelouch noto que los presentes mostraban un semblante confuso pero no titubeo y mucho menos se retractaría de sus palabras. Suzaku quien estaba escoltándolo le susurró al oído que esta era el área once.

– Gobernador –musito uno de los reporteros con voz temerosa.

– Si piensan que cometí alguna indiscreción al llamarle a esta área de esa manera, déjeme corregirlos, ¡esto es Japón! Después de todo, Euphemia lo dictamino así.

El nombre de la princesa fue tan fácilmente pronunciado por sus labios. Noto el semblante cambiante de los presentes.

– Su alteza, está siendo imprudente –le recalco Kururugi.

El príncipe miro a la prensa.

– Solo diré esto –entono con voz grave–. Mis acciones hablaran por mí –concluyo por terminada su pequeña entrevista con los medios de comunicación.

Las acciones del azabache tomaron por sorpresa al japonés, es más ninguno de sus actos lo pudo prever. Pese a que conoció a Lelouch en su infancia, posiblemente Kururugi nunca terminaría de pensar la manera de Lelouch. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez Lelouch tendría un amor inquebrantable hacia su patria, aun así no era capaz de comprender las intenciones de su protegido.

Durante el recorrido en auto, el gobernador miro con detenimiento los paisajes que se le mostraban, imaginaba por la estructura y por las construcciones novedosas que este era el lugar en donde residían las personas de origen británico. Por más que viera el lugar no podía evitar el sentimiento de descontento en su persona.

– Su alteza –llamo Suzaku intentando atraer su atención.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

– Debe cuidar sus palabras –sentencio el castaño.

– Solo dije la verdad. Deberías defender el nombre de la segunda princesa, después de todo fuiste su caballero.

Kururugi mordió su labio. En verdad odiaba al ser que estaba ahí, que no era otro más que el asesino de Euphie… acallo su ira.

– Te molestaron mis palabras… pero es la verdad –afirmo–. Supongo que es el momento de dejar esto en claro, Lord Kururugi, el hecho de que me estés escoltando por órdenes del emperador, no significa que yo confié en ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó en mitad de la noche… el recuerdo de aquel sueño era completamente vivido. Soñó con Nunnally, aunque la apariencia que ella presentaba posiblemente correspondía a la edad que tendría si aún se mantuviera viva. Su situación actual era completamente impensable, para alguien que era un completo ermitaño en su madre patria, el solo hecho de estas a miles de kilómetros, y más en específico – ¿Por qué el? –, después de todo había más príncipes y princesas. Sin lugar a dudas querían desasirse de él. Evoco el recuerdo de Marianne y Nunnally.

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico.

Un mundo gentil, eran las palabras que escucho en sus sueños. Pero él lo sabía y lo comprendía a la perfección, el mundo no era amable. Lelouch era fiel creyente de que las cosas debían ser vistas por sus propios ojos, o al menos por el único ojo que poseía, aun le costaba ver de forma correcta con un solo ojo. Se encamino por los pasillos, estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz del japonés lo interrumpió.

– Buenos días, su alteza… ¿saldrá a trotar? –pregunto al ver al príncipe vestido con un atuendo deportivo.

– Solo a caminar con la brisa matinal –acoto.

– Entonces permítame acompañarlo –sugirió Kururugi.

– No es necesario –le espeto mientras reanudaba su marcha–. Pide que mi desayuno lo lleven en diez minutos.

– Diez minutos.

– Si, solo voy a afuera en los jardines –aseguro, después de todo nunca dijo a donde saldría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales: lo admito, amo escuchar "Lord Kururugi", ni idea de por qué. Mi hermana recientemente me pregunto qué tanto escribo en la computadora, por lo general a no sé qué me ponga escribir no la prendo para nada, prefiero revisar todo desde la comodidad del celular.

Tanto amor yaoi, como Fanfiction me conflicto para las imágenes, en Wattpad es más fácil subir una imagen.

Respondiendo Reviews:

TsubasaClowLi: que puedo decir, la primera vez que vi Code Geass, me dije, que haces Suzaku, date media vuelta y únete a la rebelión de Zero, pero bueno Suzaku hace todo lo contrario a lo que una desea. Digamos que respecto a Charles, tengo la teoría de que todos sus hijos han sido víctimas de su Geass. Respecto a la muerte de Euphemia y Clovis, son los pensamientos de Lelouch a que se ha iniciado una guerra interna por el trono. Si, YAOI.

Saludos!

Riruka: Lo que si puede pasar es que hay veces en que me voy de parranda, y termino tardándome en actualizar. Pero el fic, lo terminare (me ha pasado, no recuerdo cuantos fic´s sigo esperando, algún día podre decir, han pasado 84 años). Saludos!

Guest: Definitivamente el emperador ha jugado con la mente de sus hijos. Se podría decir que por eso le puse ese título al fic, mentiras al por mayor. Saludos!

Tsubasa Nicte: Gracias, al principio no estaba muy segura de hacerlo Yaoi. Principalmente porque es mi primera vez en este fandom. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass, no me pertenece. Si me hubiera pertenecido me robaría a Lelouch.

 **Notas de la autora:** una enorme disculpa por el tiempo que he estado ausente. Digamos que las cosas han estado movidas esto meses **_m(_ _)m_**

 ** _Aparentemente y como siempre sospeché, LULU no estaba muerto, solo estaba de parranda. Espero no haber hecho SPOILER pero la noticia de su resurrección corrió como pólvora el Facebook!_**

 **Tiempo de actualización: indefinido.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 4. El panorama**

 _Trotar_. Posiblemente fue la peor mentira que jamás haya inventado, más cuando él consideraba cualquier actividad física como pérdida de tiempo lo suyo era lo intelectual. Tan pronto como el incauto _Knight of Seven_ se alejó salió corriendo, se apresuró a caminar de forma rápida, esperaba ser capaz de salir del lugar sin ser atrapado en el acto por Kururugi. Los jardines eran enormes fue entonces cuando se dirigió al área de descarga los proveedores. Espero el momento oportuno, cuando ninguno de los vigilantes estuviera atento se metió en la parte posterior de uno de los vehículos. Al ingresar reparo en que era el proveedor de verduras y frutas. Casi podía sentir su escape como un éxito, por fin se escuchó que el motor del transporte era encendido.

Podía imaginar que cara podría el japonés al notar su ausencia y una ligera sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en sus en el auto alrededor de veinte minutos antes de bajarse del transporte. Las calles lucían como una copia de su país natal. Se veía que eran mantenidas las avenidas y calles principales en estado impecable. Subió en uno de los autobuses colectivos, noto de inmediato un par de miradas dirigidas hacia su persona, no les dio importancia no obstante sabia por la forma en que lo miraron era de desagrado, todo era a causa de sus ropas de apariencia descuidada afortunadamente nadie protestó ante su porte andrajoso. Su viaje había sido meditado antes de dormir, sabía que autobuses tomar, había memorizado muchas de la rutas utilizaban en Japón. Durante el transcurso siguió ocultando su rostro bajo la gorra de la sudadera. El clima comenzaba a mermar en su cuerpo, después de todo estaban en pleno verano. Si el tuviera que elegir un clima, sin duda alguna sería el invierno, Nunnally sin duda alguna fue partidaria ferviente de la primavera.

" _¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella?..._ " Durante su encierro auto impuesto, se suponía que había dejado de pensar en Nunnally. " _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué simplemente no busco al asesino de su familia?_ ". No podía apartar el sentimiento de su cabeza. Cuando su hermana y madre murieron la seguridad del castillo fue cancelada. Ahora que lo recordaba fue sugerencia de su padre que se mantuviera alejado de todos. Recordar el rostro de Charles afligido en el funeral, la palabras del emperador. Que le había dicho su padre, es verdad le dijo: – Por favor Lelouch, cuida de ti. Es lo que tu madre y hermana hubieran deseado. Es tu deber vivir por ellas. Juro que atrapare al asesino–. Las palabras del emperador eran sinceras. Por ello termino recluyéndose del mundo.

Suspiro molesto. El emperador nunca encontró al presunto culpable. No tenía tiempo para estar atrapado en el pasado, " _es el deber de los vivos, vivir por aquellos que ya no estaban en este mundo_ ".Miro la construcción que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Era una de las estaciones del metro, reconoció el edificio puesto que era idéntico a una de las fotos mostradas en el sitio web.

Fue su primera vez viajando en el metro, no necesitaba un rumbo fijo mucho menos un destino. Desde que subió en el medio de transporte noto el ambiente clasicista. Vagones para japoneses y ciudadanos Britannian la separación de ambos grupos era notoria. Los japoneses se mantenían en silencio, sin intentar perturbar el ambiente tenso. Los britannian parloteaban sin temor.

Cuando subió al metro se aseguró de mantenerse de pie. La ruta del metro pasaba por donde se encontraba la división de la ciudad. De un lado estaban las relucientes edificaciones para uso de los residentes de Britannia. Un contraste enorme por el lado de los japoneses relucía la _Pobreza._ Escruto a conciencia los suburbios de Japón, en algún tiempo el pequeño país estuvo en la cumbre de la tecnología e innovación, pero ahora no eran más que recuerdo de una época distinta. La guerra no dejaba nada bueno para el bando que perdía. Derechos, libertad, todo esto era usurpado y tomado de forma cruel por los supuestos _vencedores_. Todo esto por una pequeña e infame piedra. Una guerra solo para tomar la materia prima de otro país. Nadie podía ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta. " _Sakuradite_ " el mineral era considerado la mayor fuente de energía actual del mundo, que curiosamente se encontraba en Japón.

Decidió descender en una de las paradas, el lugar estaba casi desierto, continúo caminando con los bolsillos ocultos en las bolsas laterales de su pants. Ciertamente la situación de sus habitantes no debería molestarle (no desde su posición privilegiada), pero lo hacía. Conocía a su padre a pesar de ello no conocía al emperador.

– ¿Cuál fue la excusa? –se interrogo en un susurro.

 _"_ _¿Cuál fue el motivo que detono una guerra? ¿Expansión de territorio?"_ , todo se resumía a la creciente y desenfrenada ambición de Charles Zi Britannia. El emperador deseaba poseer el control del mundo " _sin duda alguna un hombre ambicioso y tonto_ ". Miro el lugar de los residentes japoneses, edificaciones destruidas (si es que podía llamársele así a las ruinas), los habitantes terminaron siendo relegados a _ciudadanos de segunda clase_ , sin derechos. Él no se consideraba a sí mismo como un buen samaritano, ni mucho menos era alguien ingenuo. Tal vez sería porque el sueño lo había perturbado más de lo que quería admitir. " ** _Un mundo gentil_** ", el eco de la voz de su hermana taladraba fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

Los rostros donde quiera que pasara siempre reflejaban lo mismo: _Miedo y enojo._ Dos fuertes emociones humanas, " _el hombre solo es débil hasta que vence su miedo_ ". No recordaba en donde había escuchado eso, pero tenía sentido, el área once fue capaz ofrecer un frente al imperio británico, todo por la voluntad del terrorista llamado Zero. Vio las acciones realizadas por el líder de la orden de caballeros negros. Su motivación distaba de ser la de un simple terrorista. Posiblemente Zero estaba motivado por el bien de sus compatriotas. Su propia motivación no era en beneficio de su país, ¿porque sentía ese deseo de proteger a un país ajeno?

 _Si quería ver algo, tendría que ser con sus propios ojos._

 _Si quería saber algo, tendría que investigarlo por sí mismo._

No podía depender de nadie para lo que seguiría a continuación, depender ciertamente era una debilidad cuando el mismo no tenía algo que llamar **_aliados_**. Kururugi desafiaba su comprensión. Pero bajo esa fachada de ciudadano modelo honorario, posiblemente se encontraba un lobo. Por ello posiblemente era lo mejor tener más cerca a quien consideraba un potencial enemigo.

Camino a paso lento… se sorprendió al ver afiches que proclamaban a Zero como un héroe.

Nada coincidía. Leyó el plan de Euphemia acerca de la " ** _zona especial administrativa de Japón_** ". El plan parecía ser capaz de funcionar, de esa forma los japoneses recuperarían su nombre. _Euphie_. Ella era alguien generosa, por lo tanto se aseguró de que en su plan también se aumentara el salario de los japoneses, que sus hijos asistieran a escuelas, que tuvieran los derechos a los que cada ser humano tenía acceso: salud, educación, vivienda, seguridad entre otros beneficios.

Suspiro cansado. Los trabajadores japoneses eran quienes mantenían a flote la economía, mientras solo recibían las sobras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kururugi no tardo más de cinco escasos minutos en regresar a buscar al príncipe a los jardines, dudo desde que el mencionado le dijo que solo saldría a dar una caminata en el jardín. Tenía que ser un idiota para creer en eso. Pasaron diez minutos, quince, veinte minutos y Lelouch no daba señales de vida a eso sumándole que el jardín era inmensamente grande. Tal vez seguía siendo un poco incauto, para empezar la naturaleza perezosa de Lelouch distaba mucho de ser una persona que caminara o hiciera ejercicio.

 _Mentira tras mentira._ Se había convertido en un mentiroso desde que asesino a su padre, nunca se permitió dudar de la acción tan radical. Fue entonces cuando fue directamente a revisar el cuarto de las cámaras de vigilancia a Lelouch salir campantemente por la puerta del personal que preparaba los víveres. El hecho de que alguna vez fueron amigos de la infancia, para después convertirse en completo extraños que mentían de forma descarada cada vez que se encontraban.

"¿Seria que acaso Lelouch recupero su memoria?", desecho el pensamiento de inmediato. Si Lelouch hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos posiblemente no hubiera salido del lugar.

Sin más remedio salió del lugar y tomo el primer auto que encontró, condujo sin rumbo fijo. "¿si fuera Lelouch donde estaría?".

– Girasoles –recordó que cuando Lelouch estuvo bajo el nombre de Julius no dejaba de mencionarlos.

Freno de golpe. Los campos de girasoles de los que Lelouch hablaba de forma inconsciente ya no existían.

Creía conocer a Lelouch, el niño de origen extranjero al que conoció en su infancia. Los recuerdos de la primera vez en que vio a un niño tan debilucho, recordó vagamente a su padre hablar acerca de la estancia de los príncipes imperiales. Ciertamente esperaba niños engreídos y presumidos; Kururugi nunca frecuento el área que fue designada para los mocosos britannian. Era un cálido día de verano, lo recordaba perfectamente por que le encantaba salir a explorar. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos chiquillos. Le llamo la atención que el niño de cabellos negros cargara a la niña. Mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa los siguió, la casucha en donde vivían distaba de ser un lugar acogedor.

Fue la primera vez que sintió que _obro mal_. Escucho como niño le decía a niña que la casa en la que vivían era muy bonita, no eran más que mentiras. No recordaba que le dijo a Lelouch, pero lo desmintió diciéndole que era una pocilga el lugar. Fue entonces cuando noto que la niña estaba ciega, después noto unos ojos de color morado llenos de ira, entonces Lelouch le propino un golpe.

Ese era su primer recuerdo de los niños británicos. A su padre no le importaba el destino de dos niños.

Un pasado tan distante. " _Lelouch se convirtió en un demonio_ ".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kallen había salido de la habitación, dejando a C.C. en compañía de Cheese-kun.

– Al parecer el brujo regreso –dijo suavemente mientras abrazaba al muñeco de peluche.

"El Geass deja al rey solo", no era una excepción para nadie. Aun recordaba cuando ella misma se convirtió en la portadora de tal poder. Al final termino sintiéndose más sola y vacía que nunca. Era lo mismo que con su poder, el ser amada no fue algo que llenará el vacío, creo un abismo mucho más grande del que era consiente. Ella misma fue cegada por el Geass usándolo de forma indiscriminada, todos clamaban su nombre, su atención, sin embargo nadie la amaba realmente. El poder del rey solo buscaba llenar la carencia más grande que tenía el ser humano. Después de que despertó todo el potencial del Geass, fue cuando la monja que le otorgo tal maldición sonrio, el rostro de la hermana lucia desquiciado. Solo fue capaz de comprender todo una vez que se percató que su cuerpo era inmortal.

En su largo viaje como errante otorgo (maldijo) a muchas personas con el Geass. Investigo en muchas culturas todo acerca del Geass. Solo sabía algo con absoluta certeza. El _Codex_ residía en dos individuos capaces de bendecir con el poder de los reyes, muchos de los grandes reyes que hubo estuvieron ligados al Geass. Pero no había más. Escasamente se encontró con el otro guardián del Codex, por alguna razón ellos habían cambiado, mientras ella seguía atrapada en ese ciclo.

En su largo tiempo caminando por la tierra siempre era lo mismo, su contratista nunca lograba cumplir con su parte.

Años de vagar, conociendo personas, haciendo contratos de forma indeterminada, no importaba quien fuera el ser que la liberara de la condena llamada eternidad. Muerte tras muerte, sus heridas siempre se curaban. Ella se había acostumbrado al dolor, al grado de que ni siquiera se quejaba. Los países y lugares que visito solo eran una forma de pasar el tiempo, de llenar el hueco de profundo aburrimiento. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Lelouch, el joven posiblemente sabría cuál era su anhelo. Cuando conoció a Lelouch supo que algo iba a cambiar. No podía explicar que era lo que sucedería, el Geass como siempre era tan dado a hacer su secreta forma de actuar. Lo que ocurrió con la media hermana del chico fue algo que se salió del propio control de Lelouch. Pensándolo bien, alguien para que alguien tan orgulloso como Lelouch aceptara ser el aliado de Euphemia, tuvo que ser por que apreciaba a la difunta princesa, lamentablemente la vida o el Geass dio un giro abrupto terminando con muchos japoneses muertos. Irónico y lamentable.

Su mayor pecado: ** _El culto_** , dio inicio cuando conoció a Charles y a Marianne. Ellos le propusieron que se uniera a su proyecto. Sonaba un benéfico para ella por ello accedió a otorgar el Geass libremente a niños. Durante su estancia en el culto conoció a V.V.,tan distinto de sus predecesores, este aun parecía estar atado emocionalmente a su vida humana, pese aquello la apariencia casi angelical de aquel chiquillo no la hacía olvidar que era tan terrible como ella misma.

Día con día no noto ningún avance. Sabía que lo que buscaba no lo encontraría en ese lugar y por ello debía emprender nuevamente su viaje. Sin ella en el lugar, V.V. se ocuparía del culto.

Nunca le comento a Marianne sus planes, sospechaba que de habérselos hecho saber la emperatriz y el emperador hubieran impedido su salida del país. La oportunidad se presentó, Marianne estaba en fechas de dar a luz. No era necesario que se despidiera de nadie. _–Su lugar no estaba en ese sitio–_. Ahora que lo pensaba curiosamente el día que se marchó de Pendragón coincidía con la fecha de nacimiento de Lelouch, 5 de diciembre del año 2000.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kururugi freno de golpe y se sintió un completo estúpido. Como podía haber olvidado algo tan simple, no tardo ni dos minutos en sacar su celular y ver en qué lugar se encontraba el gobernador fugitivo. Leyó las coordenadas y dispuso a alcanzar al prófugo.

Media hora más tarde encontró Lelouch sentado en una banca del parque. Él lugar lucia completamente decadente, no había ni una solo alma en la calle. Solo estaba Lelouch sentado en una banca que disponía de algo de sombra.

– Lord Kururugi, ¡vaya sorpresa!, no pensé que me hallaría tan rápido –musito.

– No debería salir del lugar sin una escolta apropiada _–_ replico suprimiendo el enojo.

– Oh es cierto, ese es su trabajo asegurar mi bienestar, al igual que aseguro el de mi media hermana.

Los orbes verdes del castaño miraron con odio acérrimo a Lelouch. Apretó sus puños estaba completamente molesto. Un segundo, Lelouch recordaba que él fue quien asesino a Euphemia y lo estaba retando.

– Lo cierto –entrelazo sus manos– es que no soy capaz de comprenderlo. Ya sabes, eso de estar alejado de todo deja en mucho que pensar sobre cómo ha solucionado la situación precaria de este país. Si supongo bien, usted piensa de forma tonta e ingenua que será capaz de cambiar las cosas desde adentro. ¿Sabía que en Euro-Britannia los soldados de origen japonés al morir en el campo de batalla aseguran el bienestar de su familia? Lord Kururugi, ¿Qué quiere lograr? Sabe perfectamente que esta frente a una guerra. Que no importa quien gane, porque nadie lo hará. Me pregunto qué tan cerca estuvo Zero de lograr su rebelión. Para este país él no es un terrorista, el defendía los ideales de libertad del yugo de Britannia. Después de todo son los japoneses quienes deberían decidir el rumbo.

– Habla como si lo conociera. Usted actúa como un partidario de Zero –replico con molestia.

– Solo dijo lo que he investigado. Hay algo que no encaja –musito– lo que proponía Euphemia era algo viable, intentaba destruir la brecha que genero la guerra. Además del extraño comportamiento de Euphemia, lo hubiera creído si el ataque lo hubiera ordenado Clovis, Schneizel, tal vez Cornelia o cualquier otro. Kururugi, debo decirle esto… posiblemente nos enviaron a este lugar a morir.

– Lo enviaron a controlar este lugar.

– Por favor, Kururugi no puede ser tan estúpidamente ingenuo. Aunque Zero este muerto inicio una causa. No existe nada que reemplace la libertad. Pero no me gusta ser pesimista, de alguna forma arreglare esto.

Lelouch sonrió.

–Suzaku –escuchar a Lelouch llamarlo por su nombre le produjo un escalofrió– véalo de la forma que quiera, esta área está en guerra. Me sorprende no haber visto a algún japonés demandando mi cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:** gracias por leer!

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

 **1.** Tuve que llenar muchos huecos en el pasado de Lelouch, porque tenía que dar una explicación de porqué se volvió un ermitaño.

 **2.** Siempre he pensado que me gustaría saber más de C.C. y de V.V.

 **3.** Debo admitir que me cuesta Suzaku, nunca se en que está pensando.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 ** _Tsubasa Nicte_** : Hola, me alegra saber que te gusta la combinación de Yaoi y Code Geass, gracias por leerelo.

Saludos!

 ** _TsubasaClowLi:_** Hola, si me cuesta colocar lar URL y me marea eso de junte los puntos ioi. Gracias por el apoyo, con respecto a Charles ya leeremos que pasa con mi estimado emperador XD

Saludos!

 ** _Nicolle Romeaux:_** Hola, perdón por la demora estos últimos mese han sido agitados. Espero en enero ya estar normalizada con las actualizaciones. Gracias por el apoyo J

Saludos!

 ** _Yitzengb:_** Hola, veo que compartes mi plan de robémonos a Lelouch XD ; me alegra saber ue te gusta el fic, gracias por el apoyo J

Saludos!

 ** _zero_requiem:_** Hola, gracias por tus hermosas palabras me subieron la moral a mil J Me alegra de corazón sabr que te agrada la trama

Saludos!

 ** _IlianaBermeo:_** Hola, gracias por el apoyo

Saludos!

 ** _HibariPhantom:_** Hola, acabo de caer en cuenta de que me fui seis mese de parranda. Perdon por el enorme tiempo de espera. Gracias por el apoyo J

Saludos!

 ** _Anónimo:_** Hola, me alegra saber que coincidimos con respecto a los diseños de CLAMP, aunque debo añadir que no me gusto el diseño de personajes del nuevo manga de Sakura Card Captor, encogieron nuevamente a los personajes, dejando ese detalle. AMO A CLAMP

Perdón por demorar con la actualización, pero esto meses en la uni han sido de esto es Esparta

Saludos!

 ** _Saya Artist_** ** _:_** Hola, Gracias por el apoyo. Perdón por la tardanza, espero tomar mis actualizaciones regulares en Enero

Saludos!


End file.
